My OC pairing with Link that I gave up long ago
by DazzlingDarkrai
Summary: I wrote this back like a LOOONG while back and I thought it was bad even for a ten year old. It makes no sense xD I wrote it so I dont care. I know I could do better than this cx


Legend of Zelda: Adelinda's Tale

Chapter 1: Adelinda and the Hero's Welcoming

"HIIIIIYAH!" A scream of battle was let out by a young girl. Her hair, Long and a deep shade of brown. Her skin pale but with strange snake skin like on her left arm around the edges along with her left cheek around her jaw bone. Her eyes as purple, with the similarities of that of a snake. The girl's name; Adelinda. Loyal knight of the King of Schlange Koingriech and his Queen. She is the youngest, and also the only female knight. She never leaves her Lords side, unless told to do so,

One day, the king had announced that the Hero of Time would be visiting and he would be his knight for the week. Everyone was happy to have such a known person from Hyrule visit the Snake Kingdom, Adelinda on the other hand was quite annoyed with the situation. As much as she had respect for other heroes, heroines, knights, and much more, she disliked it when she had left the kings side. You see, Adelinda is very protective of those she adore, know or even must be a servant to. Her king did not see her as a servant, more of a daughter. He never had a child or a daughter in this case, but it was difficult to tell her personality from his loyal princes.—he even planned for her to be married to his son Alexender .

The next week, Link, Hero of Time from Hyrule had visited. His welcoming was warm and friendly; everyone had greeted him with much respect. He had quite a lot of fangirls. "Well Hero of Time! Please, make yourself comfortable in the kingdom, my son Alphonse will show you to your room. Again, please enjoy your stay at Schlange Koingriech brave one! " Spoke the king to Link. Link had said thank you and bowed. Very few seconds later he was walking with Alphonse to his bedroom.

Chapter 2: The Golden Snaketress

Later that night, the king had thrown a feast for Link. Everyone had in the kingdom was invited. "Link, There will be a show. My daughter will be dancing in the traditional outfit. She is quite beautiful, prepare to be amazed." The king had turned his head away, held up his glass of barley champagne and spoke loudly so the guards on the other side of the giant ballroom like feasting area could hear. "TELL MISTRESS ADELINDA TO SHOW US ALL HER PREFORMANCE"

A small squeak was heard loud enough for everyone head to turn to the curtains and stage on the opposite side of the king. It had spoken "Yes my lord" Link quickly spoke to the king asking "I thought she was your daughter, why is she calling you lo-"Link was cut off, a soft but loud beat of drums began playing. It followed the beat of "1...2…1 2 3….1… 2…3…." Four times before a flute appeared, a loud whistle from the flute was heard, it ranged from high pitched, and to low pitched.

A girl, flowing brown hair, deep purple eyes, and solid gold snakes wrapped around her body. The tip of one wrapped around her middle finger wrapping around her whole arm, and the head of the snake covering her nipple, both sides of her body. A snake head was at the tip of her thigh, wrapping around her leg, ending at the top of her foot, both legs. A snakes' tip of a tail started from her belly button, wrapped around her waist and hips and the head covering her feminine part. And to complete it a gold king cobra was wrapped around her forehead, and the cobra's head showed with faded red eyes.

Adelinda was the most beautiful lady there. Other girl's eyes glared with jealousy. Many guys jaws dropped, and the rest stared with amazement. The queen said to her king "Our young knights finding her way to being a princess, and no longer the tomboy she is." The king nodded yes smiling to the queen softly holding her hand. Adelinda danced once around the table with ballet like poses; on her tip toes twirling, arms graclly gesturing around her body, sneakily trying to hide her exposed body—she was not fond of it, unless she was bathing.

When Adelinda finished her dancing, she stopped next to Link, who pain only attention to her face—Link had respect for not viewing the body of people, because some dislike the attention, he could Adelinda was one with the disgusting look in her eyes while looking at the other males. She bowed next to link and spoke softly. "Welcome greatest warrior throughout all of Hyrule. We in Schlange Kongriech have heard many, MANY tales of your heroic acts. And we welcome you into our home NEIH our kingdom as the greatest of all! Please, enjoy your time here—"Adelinda quickly stood up, placed one hand on her hip and spoke in her normal voice "And sorry for any annoying fangirls. All day today "Link this, Link that, I wanna see Links OOOOOOOH" damn, I know you're a hero but your no god; you should be treated like a normal person as well. Our kingdom is your home" Link had smiled in amusement seeing that she wouldn't treat him like he was special, just another normal kid like her-like how he wanted for a long time.

He replied thank you, and Navi popped out of his tunic saying in surprise "YOU CAN TALK?!" Adelinda fell over laughing at Navi's face 'I KNEW IT! SHE NEVER HEARD YOU TALK' she was like that for a bit and Navi just kept punching her arm, to Adelinda it felt like poking, she's handled worse. Link noticed on Adelinda left arm, green snake like skin was there, and the only one with the symptom—Maybe she's a knight for a reason, maybe she's special, or maybe she's cursed—Either way, she's a teen like me. Might-as-well see her as a friend' Link had thought.

Chapter 3: Friends or Possibly?

The next day Adelinda had been checking up with Link, talking about their homes and themselves. "Hyrule seems amazing! Nothing much is here, a giant field, wild animals, snake people, and a giant kingdom. Nothing special—no mega evil people wanting to rule the kingdom, we run free, there are laws, everyone follows them, nothing bad. There are threats against here, but that's why we're knight, to protect our king at all cost—even our life if we must." Link gazed in amazement. A girl who treats others like how they're supposed to, and yet willing to lose her life for them, not cause she needs to—but because she wants to.

"It's still a fun place to visit he replied. Do you mind telling me a bit about yourself" Adelinda's eyes widened and smiled. "Not at all. I'm an only child of what I know, I never had a family per-say, my king is my lord, and I see him like a farther because he sees me like his daughter. It's a great honor to be seen like a family member. I was taken in by him when I was wondering around the kingdom. Boy do I feel stupid remembering it. I was so feisty, I tried to kick him away, bite his arm, oh boy was I tiger not a snake ha-ha" Adelinda smiled widely giggling and Link spoke "ha-ha, oh my, a tiny you, biting your king. It's cute and funny"

Adelinda looked at the clock on the wall "How about we go outside and have a nice friendly battle?" She stood up drawing her sword out and using it to lean on. The hero of time got up and drawn out his Master Sword "I'm up for a battle of any type" They smirked at each other for a good minute and Adelinda ran out the door yelling "YAH CAN'T FIGHT WHAT'S NOT THERE!COME ON,GET GOING BUDDY!" Link quickly noticed and ran out after her "HEY WAIT UP ADELINDA!" they soon got head to head and Adelinda stuck her tongue out and ran out faster out the kingdom doors brushing past the other knight—They having no idea what's going on. Link was right behind her laughing and smiling.

When Adelinda got there she front flipped and landed and yelled out ole. "So Adelinda, you ready?" "You bettcha buddy! ~" Adelinda held out her sword, arm length meting Link's master sword crossing each other. They soon began battle—No stabbing, just fun. This went on for a good hour and Adelinda fell over "I give up blegh" She said it giggling with her tongue out. Link fell down lying next to her laughing smiling.

'That was fun" he had said. Adelinda rolled over and looked up at the sunset. "Did you ever wonder that what seems so beautiful can hold the darkest of unknown secrets? And maybe that what seems unknown can be something you've known your whole life?" She said twirling a flower she had picked. Link looked at her curious. "Why do you wonder that?" Adelinda quickly responded, her cheeks a soft pale pink and got up. 'No specific reason" Link got up with her. They walked back to the castle giggling and chuckling over silly things they see in the clouds and stars.

"FINALLY! That was fun and long, but it's nighty time" Adelinda spoke tiredly but giggling. "See ya' tomorrow buddy" Adelinda hugged link and snuck a kiss on his cheek. Link was speechless, not knowing what to do "Kiss her cheek, Hug back. For once I wish Navi was here!" Link thought and walked into his bedroom and Adelinda down the hall to hers. "It was a long day, and to think in five days he'll be gone" Adelinda spoke to herself, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
